Moonlight's Sonata
by KyuubiMistress
Summary: A supermarket attendee by day, a stripper by night, Hinata Hyuuga sells her body to make a living. But, one day, a mysterious man saves her from being hit by a car. Surprisingly, the person who saves her is none other than her crush from middle school , Naruto Uzumaki. Can he be the one who saves her from herself, or will she fall alone? My first FF, please r&r, and no flames thx!


**Chapter One**

"**Argh, it's getting late, I should head on home. It was nice talking to you again, I hope we can meet up sometime when we aren't busy Ten-Ten", said Hinata. "Ah, it was Hinata. I really enjoyed the coffee as well, you take care on getting home, I don't want to see you in the news you know!" chided Ten-Ten. "Of course Ten-Ten, thank you", Hinata smiled at her long time friend. Growing up, Hinata was a shy and reclusive girl, only speaking when spoken too and easily discouraged because of the abuse she suffered from her Father and cousin after her Mother and her Uncle died. She sighed. Her life was tough, but she managed well so far, even after her Father disowned her for being "worthless" as he so "gently" put it.**

** She bid Ten-Ten farewell and made her way out the coffee shop and down the block. It was a cold winter night and Hinata wanted to get out and breath a little. She just so happens to run into her childhood friend and have a cup of coffee considering the weather at the moment. Hinata Hyuuga seemed like your average, shy, quiet kind of girl, but she was far from. After being kicked out by her Father, she grew a backbone, knowing that to survive out here in the world on her own would not be easy. She struggled for 5 years before getting a job at a local supermarket. Living in abandoned buildings and alleyways, always a target for strangers looking to have a little "fun" or people who generally wanted to hurt and rape and maybe even kill her, but she survived this long, and didn't plan on going back to that life. Coming to a crossroad in reality and in her mind, she stopped. The light for the cars too go was green, so she waited. But in her mind she thought, " Man, I need to do something with my life, stuck at the same dead end job tryin' to make ends meet, sigh."**

** When it was time for her to cross, she didn't notice the car speeding towards her at 90 mph, all she seen were headlights and a horn blaring before she was pushed out of the way. Hitting the road with a thud, Hinata was stunned. She didn't see anyone while walking, so, what just saved her? Looking at the car still going, Hinata looked around, panicking. She didn't want whoever saved her dead because some asshole was speeding like hell was on his heels…or maybe that could have been what it was. She didn't give it much thought when she seen her mysterious savior on the sidewalk. Frantically, she rushed too whoever was on the ground. She wasn't sure what to do. Hinata checked if her phone was alive, but as luck would have it, it was dead. "Ugh, what a shitty phone, I seriously need a new one." But for now, she had a stranger too bring home. But, before she brought them home, she would find out who they were.**

** Starting with the attire, he wore a plaid, wooly kind of jacket; it looked soft to the touch. Next piece of clothing were beige pants, and black boots. " Well, at least this guy is dressed warmly, but that doesn't solve my predicament. He's pretty big, how the hell am I gonna get him too my house!?" Hinata didn't live very far just a few blocks further and she'd be at her front door. She rolled him over onto his back, with as much effort as she could, considering that push really hurt her hands and her legs. Once on his back, she stared in shock. His face looked familiar. She thought back to her childhood. When she was younger, she was shy and timid, but she smiled way more often than she did now. She had a crush on a boy she'd seen transfer to her school a few months ago. No one liked him; he was the school pariah. People ignored him and whispered mean things about him behind his back and bullied him constantly. **

** Hinata herself was bullied as well, and yet, it seems like child's play compared to what they did to him. Threw his notebooks' out the window, gave him bruises when he would be alone, sometimes even going as far as to jump him for no good reason! He had hair that seem like the sun kissed it since he was born, and eyes the color of the sky on a sunny day, and peculiar whisker marks, 3, on each cheek. He reminded her of a fox, and boy was he adorable. Even though it was cold as fuck, Hinata managed to gather the resolve and arm strength needed to drag him back to her apartment. ****She made sure he didn't knock into any rocks hidden in the snow, or else the issue would become more complicated. After a grueling half an hour dragging him through the snow, she made it too her front door. Hinata let his arm fall from her grasp. Fumbling with getting her keys from her coat pocket, she heard a moan. Frighten for a moment, she located the source of the moan from none other than her middle school crush. Hurrying with unlocking the door, she dragged him into her living room. Frantically, she searched for a blanket too drape over his form. After another 10 minutes looking for a blanket, she proceeded to take off his wet clothes. **

** Starting with his jacket, she hastily unzipped and pulled it off. But, she paused for a sec, admiring the muscles showing through the black top he wore. "He grew into such a fine man" Hinata pondered. Maybe if she had just a little more courage during her middle school years, he would have been hers, but, things didn't work that way for her miserable life. Besides, he was still crushing on that pink haired disaster, Sakura Haruno last time she remembered. "But, back to the task at hand, I guess" Hinata sombered. She threw his coat on the couch so she could wash it later. "Now, the hard part, sigh". She tried prying his shirt off, but was afraid what she would see underneath. Bracing herself, she lifted it halfway before having to catch her breath. "He's... so perfect" Hinata mused silently. "That lucky pink haired bitch, and she didn't want him!? pffft". Finally, gaining the courage to take it off of him, she seen the scars he obtained over the years. Throwing his shirt with the coat to wash later, she couldn't resist the temptation to touch him all over. On his left chest, she seen a thick, diagonal scar running over where his heart is. She traced her finger over it. "Such a lucky girl that Haruno is..." ****  
**


End file.
